Diary of a Victim
by Cinvxten
Summary: Sora is having problems with Riku. He's alone in a locker room with him, and Riku's making his move. But is Sora, the son of a homophobe, ready to except this radical change to his life? A romantic lemon with RikuXSora, and my personal favorite! Rated M!
1. Chapter 1

In case some of you haven't realized, yet... I like raping smaller characters with bigger characters... to put it politely. Something you may not know is, I'm not gay. I'm, in fact, straight, and I do have a girlfriend. We are very happy together. So **don't** PM me asking if this is a true story set with Riku and Sora, because it's not! I just like to write gay porn, but I'm not gay myself. We clear? Good! Enjoy, then! ((This story actually has a plot! Go figure!!))

Diary of a Victim

So, you're another one, aren't you? Coming here and asking me to you tell my story. You're going to ask me why I did it. Why I let it end that way. Why I wasn't angry, or even why I just didn't go through with it. You're going to call me crazy for thinking that way, and letting everything that happened happen. But, since you asked for a story, I'm going to give you one.

I'll start just where I started when the reporters asked me. It hasn't changed, and it never will, because now, I don't want it to. It wasn't always that way, but, what am I doing? You want to hear it, don't you? That's what you came for. I guess it all began with swimming class in my sophomore year. It always does...

The teachers would call it a mishap in the school's schedual programing. Students would call it a fluke. Me? I called it fate. But, whatever you call it, our swimming class was odd, to say the least. There were 27 girls and only 2 boys, including myself. The other boy was Riku.

Riku had long, silver hair and bright blue eyes, like mine. They were always entrancing to me, but I never gave it any thought. I wasn't gay. No, not me. That's what I kept telling myself. Riku, however, was different. To put it poliltely, for his sake, he was what we call homosexual. And he wasn't shy about it, either. Everyone knew, and he made no attempt to hide it. He didn't act like a stereotypical 'gay' person, but it was always there, in the back of your mind.

I laugh at it now, my unwillingness to change. Riku would purposly wear these... thin, light blue swimming trunks. When they got wet, they clung tightly to his thighs, and became practically see through! I'd catch myself looking when he got out of the pool, but quickly turned away. Because I wasn't gay. No, not me.

I made the mistake of talking to my parents about this "fluke" in the scheduals with my parents. My second mistake was mentioning that Riku was gay. My father, a homophobe, got up and left the dinner table. My mother placed her head in her hands and sighed. "I wish your father would control his temper," she'd repeat to me... every night... every week... of every month... The problem was, my mother couldn't be assertive.

But that's a different story. You want to hear this one. Whatever, it doesn't bother me anymore. As I was saying, every Friday was "Free Swim Friday" in swimming class. We could do whatever we chose to do. And, of course, we chose to goof off the entire period.

One girl got stuck in a fit of laughter and couldn't pull herself from the pool. Everyone was laughing, it was such a spectical! She'd almost make it, start giggling, and then fall right back in! Finally, Riku went over to try to help her out, but he was laughing as well. He kept slipping further and further down, and threatened to fall in the pool as well!

"Sora!" he called in between snickers. "Help me! I'm slipping!" I walked over to him, not sure of what to do. "Hurry! Put your arms around my waist and pull! I'm slipping!" I quietly obeyed and tried to take his torso in my arms, but went a little too low. My hands slid down his wet form and I accidently grabbed his penis! I blushed a deep red and pulled back with all my might.

All three of us came tumbling backward, and Riku's tan back landed on me. He was so warm and soft, yet his muscles made him hard. It's difficult to describe. Needless to say, I didn't stay very long, and rushed back to the boy's locker room.

Oh! That's something I haven't told you about. The showers... The boy's locker room is very big, ecspecially for only two teenagers. It's divided into two places by a partial concrete wall, don't ask me why, but each 'room' has a seperate shower area. From the very first day, I went to the one room, and Riku the other, but he always used _my_ side's showers! And he always showered naked.

I tried to avoid Riku since that previous accident I just mentioned, so I barely talked to him. He was... different, and like I said, I don't 'do' change. But, I had to know why he came all the way to my side when his was much closer. He replied, "Because the other showers don't get hot water." Yeah, right, I thought.

Mistake number three: telling my parents about Riku's little showers every day. My father stormed from the table, this time. And my mother rolled her eyes with a sorrowful sigh. I tried not to think anything of it. My father was a dick, anyway, but his attitude got to me, none the less.

One day, while trying to avoid Riku by leaving early, I hurridly put on my clothes and gathered my towering stack of books. But, in my haste, I forgot to buckle my belt. As I ran past Riku, who was still showering, my shorts fell down, taking my boxers with them. "Hey, Riku-" I started, and immediatly knew it was the wrong thing to do! But it was too late to correct it. Already, the running water had stopped, and I could hear Riku's bare feet crossing the floor.

His tall, muscular body leaned against the entry way, and he cocked his head to one side. His figure was dripping wet and steamy. And his body was like a scuplture. Who was this kid, an Olympian God?! Even his member was long and thick and succulent. Mmmm, suck... Wait! What was I doing?! I wasn't gay, that would be wrong. No, not me. At least that's what I kept telling myself.

"Yeah?" he asked, either being intentionally dreamy, or if it was just my nerves. There was no stopping it now, he'd never let it go if I didn't say anything, me being in such an awkward position and all.

"Could you, uh-" I stammered timidly. "Could you help me pull my pants up? I'm a little short handed at the moment." I hefted my books up for him to see. Little did I know that this one motion made my own member bounce, slightly, underneath me. Riku raised an eyebrow and shrugged.

"Sure," he mumbled, walking slowly toward me, his length moving with his steps. I couldn't help but watch it... it was pretty hard to miss. Riku kneeled down and grabbed my shorts, pulling them up tantalizingly slow. When he got to my crotch, both our limp shafts made contact with each other. Riku pulled my shorts over his manhood _and_ mine, his balls dangling inside my pants, rubbing against my bare skin with lust.

"Mmmmm, oops," he groaned. "Sorry about that, Sora." He gradually pulled his length from my waist, every inch that slid past making my own harder and harder. It felt like it would burst from my pants. "Uh, oh," Riku grumbled, staring at my crotch. "It's almost time to go to our next class. You can't go with such a hard-on like that." That time, I knew he was purposly being dreamy! "I can help you with that, too."

Just as before, Riku grabbed my shorts, only this time, pulled them down. When he got back to his knees, he was in the perfect position to breath his hot breathes on my throbbing length. "Since this is supposed to be quick, I'll skip the formalities," he informed, just before taking my manhood into his mouth.

He licked my soft flesh with his warm tongue and enveloped it, sucking hard. The sudden invasion of my privacy made me drop the books I once held with care. He and I both moaned in unison as he removed my shaft from his mouth with a loud and wet pop. He lathered my entire length with his tongue, bathing it with hot pants and cool saliva. He continued to suck and message until I was at my climax.

I reached down with a sudden desire and clung gingerly to his hair, trying to refrain from pumping back and forth. In a burst of white hot pleasure I came into Riku's eagerly awaiting throat and he drank me up completely. I blushed and found myself instinctively pushing him away. I pulled up my short over my weeping cock and buckled securely. I scrambled for my books, and without even saying good bye, ran from the locker room.

Mistake number four? You guessed it. I told my parents. I was confused. I didn't know what to do, and I had to consult somebody. But I wasn't dumb enough to do it in front of my dad. No, my mother would suffice. I poured out my heart and soul to her, and even felt myself on the verge of crying. I wasn't ready to change. I didn't want to be gay!

"What was that, honey?" my mom asked with a sigh, habitually pushing her hair back. "Oh, I wish your father would turn down that television. I can hardly hear myself think!"

"Then why don't you say something to him?" I asked, concerned.

My mother shook her head. "It's not that simple. Now, what were you trying to say?" Once again, I told my agonizing tale, this time, I really did break into tears. My mother stared at me, wide eyed. "I think you should go to bed. I'm going to speak with your father..."

"No, don't!" I cried, my voice cracking like a child. "Please!"

"Go to bed, Sora, dear," she repeated calmly. I knew I could do nothing, so I went to bed. The next morning I found myself in a lawsuit against Riku! Apparently, _I_ was sueing him for sexual harrassment, even though I knew it was all my father's doing. He must have been up all night getting things settled! What an ass hole! He didn't even care about how I felt. And saying it was _me_ who was doing the sueing! How low can you get?

I went to school that Friday, against my wishes, and my commen sense. When seventh period came around, I dragged my feet to swimming class, knowing the first person I'd see would be Riku. I got into the locker room and surprisingly, he wasn't there. But, he was in school, since his clothes were sitting on one of the benches. Sure enough, when I got to the pool, he was there, but he didn't speak to me. He didn't even look at me.

After 'Free Swim,' I went back down into the locker room, my heart heavy, and my mind even more confused. Riku was in the shower, but on his side, and he wasn't naked. He was wearing swimming trunks, but they weren't his usual light blue ones. "So, I guess they fixed that hot water?" I stammered, trying to make small talk. Riku didn't even turn around.

I continued to change, my moves slow and sluggish, bogged down by my over worked head. For some reason, I hated it when Riku ignored me. I wanted him to wear his see through shorts. I wanted him to shower naked where I could see him and his heart stopping figure. I wanted him to hold me tight against his chest and say that everything was going to be okay, and that my father was a dick. But, not even once did I think about having sex with him.

I always thought that being 'gay' was having sex with another man. I never even stopped to think about the love behind it. It wasn't about having hot guy on guy action, it was about being with the person you cared about! This revelation turned over a whole new leaf for me! If that all being gay was, loving the person you care about, then, hell, I could be gay! No... I could be a homosexual... to put it politely.

That night, I made the first non-mistake of my like: I talked with my parents... truthfully.

"I'm dropping the charges!" I said, bluntly. "The truth is, Riku didn't harrasse me. In fact, I actually enjoyed it. And I'd want him to do it again if I could." I waited until all eyes were on me. "I'm gay. There, I said it... I'm gay."

My father jolted to his feet and glared at me. "No, you're not!" he yelled, jabbing his finger at me. "I've come too far in my life and worked too hard to let you screw up my reputation by becoming a homo!"

"Your reputation!" I scoffed. "Your hard work?! Does your work consist of sitting on the couch and watching TV all day, cause that's the only work I've seen you do!"

"Sora, honey," my mom tried to intervene.

"Gay _and_ ungrateful!" my father shouted. "What is this world coming to, that not even a child will obey his own father?! What's this world coming too!"

"Mike," my mother tried again, unsuccessfully.

"Obey you?!" I screamed back. "Excuse me, but when did I make my vows to you? When did I promise to do whatever you asked? Did _I_ marry you?" I crossed my arms and pulled out my trump card. "Not that I'd want to, even if I _am_ gay. I've seen the way you treat mom, and frankly, it's like shit!"

"Don't you curse at me!" my dad yelled at the top of his lungs. He plopped down onto his Lay-Z-Boy and turned up the volume on the television. "No son of mine is going to be a homo, and that's final!"

"Oh, shut the hell up, Mike!" my mother chimed in, crashing into the conversation. My father just stared at her in disbelief, and so did I. "And while you're at it, turn down that god damn television!" Quite meekly, my dad reached for the remote and muted the TV in silence.

My mother turned to me, brushing her hair from her forehead and smiled. "Now, Sora, sweety," she started. "Be honest with me. Do you love this boy?"

"Yes," I answered hoarsly.

"Sora," she said, sternly. "You aren't being rash, are you? Do you _love_ this boy?" I took a moment to think, placing my hand on my chin.

"More then anything," I answered.

"Well, then get going!" she squealed, snickering a little.

"W-what?" I asked, confused.

"Go!" she repeated, shoving me toward the front door. "Go tell this boy how you feel! Hurry, it's getting late!" When I realized what she was saying, my face lit up and I turned around and gave her a big hug.

"Are you sure you'll be okay by yourself?" I whispered into her ear.

"I'm fine," mom assured. "You're father and I just have a few things to sort out. Don't worry. Tonight is for you, enjoy it!" I pivoted and ran for the door. "Be back by tomorrow afternoon!" she called to me. I stopped and looked at her, blushing after realizing what she was implying. My mother giggled in return.

I felt like a hamster on a wheel, running for my life, the dark midnight road stretched out before me like a never ending canvas. I raced for Riku's house, not even paying attention to my labored breathing. I nearly jumped all the way up the steps to his door, and banged on it with my fists.

Riku opened the door wearing a tight, plain white t-shirt and checkered boxers that conformed to his every crease. A spoon hung comicly from his mouth and a bowl of cereal was in his hand. When he saw me, he nearly slammed the door in my face. But, I jammed my foot into the opening and cried out for him to wait.

"We're dropping the charges," I said. "Or rather, my dad is. I had nothing to do with it." Riku nodded, not really believing me. "Please believe me when I say this Riku! I'd die if you'd just shut this door on me! I'd roll over and die, right here! I can't stand you ignoring me! I can't stand you being mad at me, and it's tearing away at my heart! I want to be with you. I _need_ to be with you! I love you, Riku, and nothing you can say can change that!"

Riku stared at me with his shimmering blue eyes in silence, his face showing no emotion. After a long while, he pulled the door open wider. "Okay," he said, calmly, taking the spoon from his mouth. "Come on in." I hesitantly entered his house, never taking my eyes off him. "But I'll need you to prove it," he said menacingly.

I knew what that meant. "Just tell me when!" I smirked. Riku put down his bowl and spoon and placed his hands on his hips.

"Right now," he stated. "I hate to wait, and I've been horny all day. Plus, my parents are out of town, so, what the heck. Let's do it."

Riku led me into his living room, and placed me down on the rug in front of the fireplace. With a sense of skill, Riku fumbled with the gas and lit the fire. The warmth was a welcome feeling. Riku got up and patted me on the head, telling me to stay there.

I sat with my legs spread apart on the carpet and moved closer to the flames. I closed my lids and through my mind's eye envisioned what it was going to be like with Riku. I tried to imagine the ecstacy I was about the experience with my lover.

"Getting eager, aren't we?" Riku asked, groping the bulge forming in my pants. I gasped and snapped my eyes open, not knowing when he got there. When the intitial shock wore off, my look of surprise faded into relaxed anticipation.

"Got some lube," Riku exlplained, holding up a bottle. "I'm gonna need it."

"Ah!" I exclaimed. "Good thinking, Riku." The other teenager glance at me, locking his eyes with mine. I fidgeted nervously under his gaze.

"I love it when you say my name..." Riku mused. "I love everything about you. I've turned down everyone else that's hit on me, because I've been holding out for you, Sora. I died as well, when I found out about the lawsuit. But, not because you were suing me for all I'm worth, but because I thought you didn't love me back. That was a worse fate then any judge could deal out..."

He leaned forward. I instinctively closed my eyes and leaned into him, as well, lifting up my arms to embrace him. Our soft lips touched and Riku's tongue traced my mouth, demanding entrance. Gingerly, since I was still worried about being with him, I opened up and let him in.

Both our tongues explored the caverns of each other's mouth. The kiss was divine, and I melted into Riku's strong arms. Naturally, we had to break the connection for air, but I was speechless. This really was love!

Riku placed his hand over my crotch again and rubbed it lovingly. As he did so, he pulled his shirt off, revealing his hard, sculpted muscles that I saw every day in swimming class. I hastily ripped off my own shirt, overwhelmingly eager to start. When we were both stark naked, Riku continued to pump my throbbing member. He stopped only to lube up his own length.

"A-are we g-going to start s-s-soon?" I asked, my voice trembling with the touch of Riku's hand.

"Yup," he replied quietly. I nudged against his shoulder, resting my head on his stout figure, his long, silver hair tickling my nose. I was suddenly struck with inspiration.

I pulled myself away and sprawled my steamy body flat on my back over the rug beneath me. "Rape me!" I moaned.

Riku hovered over me with a smile. "Are you going to sue me for it?" he asked sarcastically.

"I'll sue you if you don't!" I joked back. "Rape me!!"

"Good enough for me..." Riku took my legs and spread them far apart. He placed his freshly lathered member at my entrance, and tried to put it in. I was still tight with anticipation, because he didn't prep me at all, and he was naturally very big, no... _huge_! He forced his manhood inside me, and I shouted at the penatration. I had no idea it hurt so much! But Riku was kind and patient. He stayed still and waited for me to adjust to his overpowering size.

"Oh, Riku!" I gasped. "You feel so good! So big! So hot!" I rambled on and on, unable to describe the pleasure that was filling me entirely.

"Not as good as you feel!" he panted, pulling himself back and forth, his large member tensing and hardening inside my entrance. "You're so tight! And so sexy!" he stammered. I felt myself get as hard as humanly possible, and hesitantly reached down to gratify myself. Riku swatted my hand away.

"Let me," he offered, pumping my shaft in time with his thrusts. The combination of both Riku's touches magnified my pleasure until I felt my climax arise. I rocked into his hips and through his hand, the precum from my length rolling down his knuckles. I came hard into his hand, the semen erupting from me. I screamed in delectation and went limp, so Riku could have his way with me.

Riku continued to pound into me, his larger then average shaft moving inside me at inhuman speeds. I felt him tense and his member throb in my opening. "Oh, God, Sora!" Riku groaned loudly. "I'm cumming! I'm cumming inside of you!" Riku's thrusts overloaded my mind as his white hot seed filled me to the brim. The liquid burned into me like a fire, marking me forever. I was Riku's, and now, no one could take me from him.

The excess cum squirted from my opening, and I screamed even louder, if that was even possible. Riku screamed with me as he slid back and forth into my hips, until finally he was done. "Riku," I mumbled, reaching down and pumping myself again. "I'm not done - not done yet."

Riku slipped his long length from me and hunched over, pulling my own manhood into his mouth. He sucked hard, harder then the first time he did it, and I came a second time, feeling utterly drained. I collapsed to the floor and lied there. My lover got up and slipped me into his arms, carrying me like a baby into his room. I felt him set me down gentley and cover me with his sheets. I was asleep before my head hit the pillow.

The next morning, I had another surprise, only this time, it was a good one. Riku had slept in the same bed with me, and now, I was tangled in his arms. Both of our cocks were erect, and steamy, lustfully rubbing up against each other. Riku was thrusting his hips into my stomach slightly while he slept. "Riku," I called softly.

"Uhn?" he groaned, waking up. "You awake?" I nodded and pulled his warm, naked figure closer to me in a great hug. He thrusted again, and apologized. "I didn't know my dick could get so hard," he said, stroking it. "Why did God make you so damn sexy, Sora?" I laughed and looked over his shoulder to the clock. It read 10:00 in the morning.

"I have to be home by noon," I warned, staring into Riku's dreamy blue eyes.

"Well, then, we'd better hurry," he whispered into my ear, grabbing my pulsing member. "Can't go home with a hard-on like that." He winked, and I returned the favor by throwing the covers over our heads.

"Can I do you?" I asked, squirming down his torso and breathing hottly onto his length, my awaiting mouth agape at his tip.

"Sure," he assured, and patted my head.

Well, that's my story. The rest is self explanitory. I got things squared away with my dad. My mom is more assertive. I got my name in the papers (word spreads fast in highschool...), and Riku and I make long, hard, exhausting love every night. If that isn't a happy ending, I don't know what is. But this fairy tale, kiddies, is coming to an end. Look at the time!! I'm going to be late for... 'swimming class' with Riku...

Yeah, 'swimming class.' Let's go with that...


	2. Chapter 2

Well, since it got such a good amount of reviews, I decided to make "Dairy of a Victim" into a series. I just typed up this chapter, and if it goes over well, I already have another chapter in mind for a third. So, please read and review, let me know if I should keep this going, or not. I'm all up for critisism as well, so don't be shy. Thank you for reading, and of course, enjoy!

Dairy of a Victim

Chapter 2

Sora led me to his front door. We climbed the stairs leading to the doorway together, staring into each other's eyes the whole way. Oh, god, I could look endlessly into those innocent blue eyes and never need anything else. Well, I thought, shifting my eyes down to Sora's crotch. Maybe there was _something_ else I wanted from him. The mere thought of what the two of us had just finished doing was already putting a bulge in my shorts.

My new boyfriend had recently informed me of his father's homophobic tendencies, and here I was, holding his son's hand with an erection forming at his doorstep! And, to top it all off, I would never be able to play it cool! It was completely visible. Hell, it was visible even when it wasn't hard! It was times like those that I was not happy with my overly gracious endowment. Sometimes I thought ten inches was just too much.

And then I returned my gaze to Sora's beautiful, awaiting eyes. Oh sure, I got even harder, but I instantly lost all my worries. His slim, tender frame. His smooth, tan skin. His small, tight entrance that felt so good on my dick as I pushed it wider. The soft screams from his gasping mouth as I plunged even deeper into him. No, for Sora, ten inches was perfect. God, I'm so horny!

"Well, well. Look who it is," came the gruff remark, crashing into my personal fantasy. I tried to casually cover up my member that was slowly tearing a hole in my pants, but it was much too late. Sora's father had already opened the door, without me even hearing it. And now, he was staring down on two cowering boys with a glare of pure hate on his face. He looked at Sora, and his eyes seemed to scream, "If you think for one second that I can forgive you, you're wrong!"

I felt my face scrunch up into an angry frown. How dare he be so rude to his own son. If anything, he should be forgiving, or at least tolerant! He had some nerve, and every moment I was in his presence, I felt myself get even more furious. But, a ray of sunshine was about to break through. The tall man was pushed aside and a smaller, kinder looking woman took his place. Her smile glowed brightly as she reached out her hands.

Instinctively, I reered back, thinking she was reaching out to hit me, or something. My eyes grew wide with confusion as her thin arms wrapped tightly around my torso in firm hug. She leaned into me heavily and sighed. "So, you must be Riku," she remarked, her voice light and happy, as she pulled away from me. "We've heard so much about you, and I'm so glad we could finally meet. I can see why you have such a strong hold over my son. Very dashing young fellow."

She laughed timidly, but I couldn't help but notice her choice of words. She started out by saying, "_We've_ heard-" but ending with "_I'm_ so glad-." That couldn't have been a good sign. "I'm Sora's mother, in case you hadn't noticed," she said, taking my free hand, as my left was clutching desperatly to Sora's. "Please, come in, come in!" With a gentle tug, she pulled me reluctantly into the house. I brushed past Sora's father, nudging him unintentionally. He grunted and looked at me as if I had given him the 'gay' disease. What a jerk!

Sora's mother pulled me to one side of the hallway, forcing me to break my death grip on Sora's hand. I gasped suddenly as I realized that she was seperating me from Sora on perpose. The father fished Sora into a different room while the mother continued to pull me into the kitchen. About halfway, I stopped resisting. I'd rather be alone with her then in Sora's place! Who knows what kind of torture _he_ was going though!

As soon as we were in, she sat me down at the table and shut the kitchen door softly. Then, she gracfully took her place at the table across from me. Her eyes took a sudden turn and became gravely serious. "Riku," she started. Her voice was so solomn, it actually scared me more then the father's looks! "I want to be very honest with you; I have no idea what my son is going through. But, you can't help who you love, so I'm perfectly content with your relationship."

I was about to say something, but she continued on regardless. "Even so, I must stress with you my concern for my son." Her green eyes peirced into my very soul. "If you ever do anything to hurt my baby, you will experience a mother's wrath. And I promise you, it is much worse then anything my husband can stir up!" Through my mind's eye, I quickly saw Sora's limp body beneath me, and his hoarse screams of pain as I penetrated his entrance for the first time. I shifted nervously in my seat.

"I know he's going through a hard time," she began. "And I admire his bravery to face me and his father so bluntly. But, if you lead him down a path that is unworthy of him, somewhere that could harm him or his life, well..." she made a dramatic pause. "At least I can say I warned you." I fidgeted again, and smiled gingerly. This woman was freaking scary! After a while, I realized that she wanted a response from me, so I sat up and cleared my throat.

"I understand," I assured her. "But, I find it very disturbing that you don't trust me." I looked her in the eye, letting all my passion spill out of me. "I could never hurt Sora. It is physically impossible. If he ever had any reason to cry, I would be the first to act upon it. I love your son. I loved him ever since the day I met him, and I can promise you this: Sora will never recieve anything less then love from me."

I watched as her grim face slowly melted into another huge smile. "That is exactly what I wanted to hear from you," she laughed. In one swift motion, she was up and hugging me again. And, in one swift moment, she turned from the scariest thing I had ever seen, to the nicest person in the world. And that in itself was frightening! "Okay, it's time for you to talk to Mike," she informed, leading me to the next room. "And, Riku," she called back. "Don't be afraid of him, he's just all talk."

I laughed and walked into the next area of the house. I stepped through the doorway just as Sora had gotten up from the couch. When he saw me, he raced to my side and hugged me tightly, his face stained with tears. I looked over Sora's head to Mike, who was standing next to his easy chair, his face red with shouting. "Did he hurt you?" I whispered into my boyfriend's ear.

"N-no," he stammered into my chest, letting out another gasp from weeping. "J-just yelled a-at me." He pulled me into him tighter, sobbing on my shirt. "I love you, Riku," he babbled. "Let's get out of here. Let's leave. I don't want to be a part of this anymore. Let's just go!"

I stroked Sora's soft, brown hair and hugged him firmly. "We can't run from him. Whether we like it or not, he's your father." It was a struggle to detach him from me, but when I did, I sent him into the kitchen. "I'll deal with him," I promised, closing the door behind the weeping boy.

"I just have one question," Mike hissed as I drew closer. "What have you done to my son?"

"I haven't done anything," I spat back. "It was his decision. He's the one who came to my house in the middle of the night. I had nothing to do with it. But, quite frankly, I'm glad he did!"

"He used to be such a good son," the brute continued as if he hadn't heard me. "We used to laugh together. Have fun, playing. I used to love him. But not anymore!"

"Why don't you love him?" I asked, raising my voice a little. "How could you so cruel? You don't love him anymore because he's gay? What kind of father does something like that?!" In one split second, out of the corner of my eye, I saw his hand swipe at me. There was a sharp crack as the back of his hand swept over my face. It was so sudden, that I nearly fell to the floor, but luckily, I held my ground.

"Don't you dare lecture me about fatherhood, bastard," Mike growled. "That is something you could never experience, homo!" I slowly straightened myself out and brushed my silver hair from face. With all the anger I could muster, I glared at that man, hoping to set him on fire with my searing hate. Unfortunately, it didn't work.

"I don't care what you do to me," I said through clenched teeth. "That's the beauty of being who I am. I'm not part of your family. I don't have to deal with piles of shit like you. But Sora does! You can hit me all you like, you bastard. If it means Sora will be spared a beating... I'll gladly take it!"

"Big words for such a little man," Mike laughed, walking toward me. He stood at least a head taller then me, and he knew it. But I boldly stood up to him, inches away from his face.

"I'm a bigger man then you!" I retorted, glaring at him even more.

"Is that so?" To prove his point, Mike raised his hand to my head, and brought it up to his own. "Doesn't look that way to me!"

I smiled and put my hands on my hips. "I'm not talking about height, buddy! Sora would know that much!" Mike gradually looked down at himself and then me, finally getting the message. His eyes widened as my words became clear, and he crumpled his face in a scowl. With a loud bellow, he reached down to grab me, but I sidestepped him, landing a kick on his ass. The oaf fell over with a loud thump onto the couch. Sora and his mother came rushing into the room.

"Did you see what he did to me, the homo bastard?!" Mike yelled at the top of his lungs. But, Sora's mother was unphased.

"I'm sure whatever it was, you deserved it," she replied, matter of factly. With an air of confidence, she turned to Sora and said, "Honey, why don't you take Riku up to your room. You're father and I have to talk... again." Sora grabbed my hand like a vice grip and pulled me away. He was still crying a little from before, but as soon as we were alone in his room, he broke down into a waterfall!

"God, Riku, this is horrible!" he whimpered between gasps. "I don't know what to do!" His light form pressed against mine on his bed and he continued to cry into my chest. "What am I supposed to do, Riku?"

I gently took his head in my hands and brought him up to me. I pulled him close and locked our lips in a kiss. As we broke away, his tears had stopped falling. "This is what you're going to do," I said to him, softly. "You are going to look into my eyes, and you're going to forget all about this. It's just us up here. No mom, and definately no dad." Sora nodded, but he didn't seem convinced. "I know, you're just stressed out right now," I laughed. "You know what's a good stress reliever?"

Sora paused for a moment, then looked up. "You mean... have sex?" I nodded, lustfully. "But, my parents-"

"Are still downstairs," I finished for him. "And probably won't be coming up for a while! Come on, Sora. I know it's what you need right now." He nodded cheerfully, leaning in for a second kiss. I granted him as much and pulled him into me. Together, we collapsed on the bed. I allowed him to be on top of me for a while, but slowly, I turned him around so I could unbutton his pants easier. I whipped his belt off so fast that crashed into nearby a lamp. The thing teetered ominously, but stopped just on the edge of the dresser.

I practically tore Sora's shirt off, eager to see his smooth, tan skin. Reluctantly, I broke off our kiss and pulled my own shirt off. Afterwards, I settled down and nibbled on Sora's neck, leaving a sweet red mark on it's side. My proof of ownership, if you will. Gradually, I slid down his figure, lathering him with kissing the entire way. I could hear is moans of delactation as I touched him in all the right places. He bucked a little as he threw off his shorts, but I hardly noticed.

I brought my mouth to his left nipple and steadly sucked on it. Sora cried out my name that slowly died out into a dull moan of absolute bliss. I lifted my head and stared endlessly into his shimmering eyes. With my thumb and forefinger, I took his erect nipple and squeezed it gently.

"Oh, Riku, that's nice," Sora sighed, closing his eyes. With a smirk, I tighted my grip. The boy twitched uncomfortably. "What was that for?" he asked, scrunching up his face a little. My lips curled into an all out smile as I squeezed his nipple even harder. "Ow!" he gasped, sitting up. "What are you-" He stopped mid sentence and blinked. His eyes locked with mine, and they grew even wider in the dark room. We were mere inches apart, so much so, that I could feel his hot breath on my face.

"You look godly, Sora, my love," I cooed. "Sorry if I hurt you, but I needed your attention."

"For what?" he asked, interested. He lifted one eyebrow in curiosity.

I dragged myself down his body and took his hands in mine, pulling them down toward my crotch. "These damn pants are so annoying," I pouted. "Can't you help me take them off, Sora?" I saw his big, beautiful eyes light up with the same lust that I _knew_ was in mine. He grabbed the top of my shorts and ripped the button open with all his might. Faster then I could see, Sora pulled off all my clothes, leaving me naked before him. I let my throbbing member fall onto his own, and for a split second, we were connected. With both groaned loudly together and melted into each other's arms.

"I want it so bad, Riku," Sora gasped as I messaged his inner thigh. "I can't wait any longer. I want you, now!" I laid him flat on his back, the sweat already starting to form on his hot body.

"You're so cute," I mused, taking in his member into my hand. "You're small, but I like that about you." Sora winced a little, feeling ashamed of his manhood, but it didn't last long. I had already began preping him, putting my fingers into his tight entrance, opening it up wider so that I could fit. He moaned deeply again as I placed my hot head at his entrance. His shaft got as hard as a rock, and mine got even harder then that, as I pushed it in deep.

"Yes," Sora shouted. "Right there! Hit me right there!" I pumped back and forth, slowly at first, but picking up speed. My hand kept in time with my thrusts, pumping up and down his member. Already the precum poured from him, and I knew he was close to a climax. He shouted my name, kicking his legs beneath me, and his seed spilled over my knuckles. We didn't even hear the lamp fall from it's perch and crash onto the ground below. But someone _else_ did.

I started panting heavily, sweat dripping from me as I got hotter and hotter. "Let's see how deep I can go," I thought out loud, pushing even more into Sora's over stretched opening. He shouted again, but it was a cry of pure delectation. Inch by inch, I sank into him, until I was totally sheathed in his squirming body.

"So big!" he moaned. "So big! I don't know if it can fit!"

"Oh, it fits," I panted. "Oh, god, does it fit!" I pulled myself out and then plunged all the way back in, forcing another gasp from my lover. I was getting close to cumming, but I tried to make it last. Again, I pulled all the way out, up to my head, the veins on my thick shaft throbbing greatly. And, again, I pushed all the way back in. This was the final thrust, as I couldn't hold it any longer. Screaming Sora's name at the top of my lungs, I came, and I came _hard_! All of my white hot seed came rushing out, filling my lover until it spewed from his entrance. With a sigh, I waited a few moments for my rock hard dick to soften, or else it would have been impossible to pull out.

Sora and I both collapsed next to each other, breathing our hot pants on each other. We were about to lock out lips in a kiss again, when we sensed something was wrong. Gradually, we turned ourselves over and faced the door to Sora's room.

It was wide open. And Sora's parents were right there.

As I tried to calculate how long they had been there, my panicking mind scanned the area. I saw the shattered lamp on the floor below, and knew that that is was sounded the alarm. Which means, they must have seen most of the entire thing!

I looked at Sora, wide eyed with fright, and he stared back at me. He slowly opened his mouth and whispered, "Oh, what the hell," and locked his lips with mine in a long, loving kiss. When we finished, we turned back to Sora's mom and dad.

His mom quickly lifted her hand and slapped the dad across the shoulder. "Now why can't _you_ do _that_ to _me_?"


	3. Chapter 3

Wooh, this is a long chapter! I'm really trying hard to work on my sex scenes. I know they're fast and rushed, and I'm trying to get my foreplay down the way I want it. It's really hard getting it right. You know, I never intened this to become a serious. This whole story actually started as a bet between me an my one friend! It's gotten so much better though, I must admit. I'm also sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes. I would have beta'd this one, but I was so excited to get it up, I couldn't wait! Well, keep the reviews coming! I love to get feedback. Also, don't be shy about telling me how I can improve on my writing, expecially the sex scenes : P. Anyway, read, review, and of course, enjoy!!

Diary of a Victim

Chapter 3

Summer had just started, thankfully. I was starting to get used to all the strange looks I got from other kids, but they still never sat right with me. It was just so awkward to be so openly... 'different.' Riku, of course, had no problem with it, what so ever. He had been openly gay since freshmen year. But, anyway, sophomore year had come to an end. I was now officially a Junior! And, to top it all off, the summer meant that I could spend as much time with Riku as I wanted!

My father has been cooling down, lately. I think he's starting to accept who I am and that it's not going to change any time soon. Plus, my mother had a lot to do with it. She informed me that he made a very swift change when threatened with sleeping in the dog house! I'm so happy that my mom has finally found her voice. It's making her life a whole lot easier. Unfortunately, I can't say the same for me. It's anything but easy...

I had recently gotten a job at the local diner. It was kind of a 'gift' for my dad, since he always wanted me to work. I thought I'd better get on his good side if I wanted to stay in the will!

I slept over Riku's the one night. I don't think I have to tell you what we did. The next morning we both walked down to the nearby laundry mat with our sheets. As soon as we strolled in, Tidus, a friend, and employee, stopped us at the door. "You guys are in here practically every day!" he joked. "What could you possibly be getting these sheets wet with?" Riku and I blushed and looked at each other, embarassedly. Tidus shook his head. "Man, you two have _way_ too much semen to throw around!"

"Hey, Riku," I called, avoiding the subject. "Can you take care of this? I've got to get home for my uniform. Then, I'm off to work. I've got the long shift today, so don't expect me around any time soon, okay?"

"Sure, see ya." He leaned over to put the sheets in the washing machine, and I pecked him on the cheek on my way out. I was getting to the point when I was almost late, so I rushed through the house like a mad man. My mom was saying something to me, but I was barely listening. My mind was racing with the thought of 'Where the hell is my other shoe?'

"Sora?" my dad shouted. "Are you listening to your mother?" Ugh, busted. I slid into the kitchen and asked if she could quickly repeat herself. She sighed and set down her mug of coffee.

"As I was saying," she started, much too slowly for comfort. "Our relatives are visiting this week. They're probably going to stop by on Wednesday. Got that?" I nodded, spotting my shoe under the table. I dived for it, nearly knocking the whole thing over, and dashed for the door.

Work was probably the most fun part of my day! The diner was great, it was so homey, and everybody knew your name. We all worked as a team. Technically, I was a bus boy, but, if someone needed the help, I could be a cook, a waiter, or even a cashier.

Luckily, I had made it to work on time. It didn't look too busy, but as the day dragged on, it started to fill like there was no tomorrow! It got so bad that even Yuffie, the store's manager, had to come out and help with the work load. I was busing tables so fast, I couldn't keep track of them all. The sound of the din was overwhelming as I tried to collect the dishes before the next group sat down.

The clock ticked away. It really sucks having the long shift. I started work at noon, and now it was already seven o' clock! Time flies when you are so preoccupied you don't even notice the time. At this point, I had bussed all tables at least three times over, waited on ten of them, and cooked today's fish special five times. If I didn't get extra pay for this, Yuffie was gonna get an ear full out of me!

"Sora!" the manager shouted from the counter, brushing her raven black hair from her eyes. "I'm totally swamped over here. I need you to wait on table 14!"

"Am I gonna get payed over time for-" I started, wiping the sweat from my brow.

"Sora!" Yuffie interrupted. "If you finish that sentence, I'm going to have to put that 'Wanted' sign back up! Now really isn't the time!" She looked up from the cash register and glared at me. "Table 14! Now!" I sighed and pulled a notepad from my pocket and slowly made my way through the diner.

"Hello, my name is Sora," I said, my voice dripping with boredom and sarcasm. "I will be your unwilling server today, and I won't be getting paid for it. So, by all means, ask away." I hadn't even looked at the person sitting at the table, but I honestly didn't care. Until I heard him laugh. My ears perked up, and my eyes drifted down to him.

"Hahaha," he snickered, covering his mouth. "You're funny!" He placed his elbows casually on the table and held his head in his hands. He looked up to me with stunning blue eyes, a smirk dancing across his face. He flicked his wrist to swipe at his golden blonde bangs that spiked down from his unruly hair. "Nice to meet, you Sora," he said, putting out his hand to shake. "I'm Roxas, and I'm particularly glad that you _are_ waiting my table! No matter how much it must torture you to do so."

I nearly fell backwards over my own feet! He was absolutely gorgeous! I felt my mouth drop open and my face get red hot. Roxas nervously averted his gaze, his cheeks turning a shade of pink. "I'm sorry, that must be very awkward for you..." he apologized. "I keep forgetting that most guys in this town are straight. It's not safe to hit on anyone, here."

"Well, not to worry," I replied, regaining my composure. "You have had the luck to hit on one of the only two gay guys in this city. Anyone else in this diner, and it would have been very awkward indeed." Roxas fidgetted in his seat, smiling, but still very embarassed. I was compelled to sit down, completely forgetting my duties as an employee. I was lost in Roxas' gaze, as if I was swimming in his ocean blue eyes.

We must have talked for hours. The sun drifted across the sky and the twilight peirced through a near by window. Yuffie came by a few times, but she just couldn't find the courage to break into our conversation. Eventually the diner died down to a few costumers, and then it was just Roxas and I in the fading sunlight, laughing together. We had so much in common. I didn't even think of Riku... until he appeared right beside me.

"Hey," he called, standing over the table. I instantly snapped back into reality and realized what I was doing. I had spent the last three hours flirting with another guy. I was pretty sure that classified as cheating. "Who's this?" he asked, his voice low, yet wavering slightly.

"Um," I started, looking away. I felt absolutely horrible. "Riku, this is Roxas. Roxas, Riku." Roxas timidly began to reach out his hand to shake, but quickly decided against it. Riku was as still as a statue. "Riku is... he's my friend. Would you excuse us for a second?" I got up and lead Riku across the room to the empty counter. I opened my mouth to try to explain, but he held up his hand.

"No, Sora," he said solomnly. "Just no. I've been watching you two since nine. I know what's going on." He dropped his eyes from mine and turned away, just a fraction, but I knew that it was that one motion that broke us apart.

"Riku," I started. "It's just that... well-" He held up his hand again.

"This isn't the first time I've been dumped, Sora," he informed, shaking his head. His bangs fell over his eyes and I couldn't see them anymore. "Just forget it. I understand."

"You don't mean that," I whispered. "I can tell when you're lying." Riku lifted his head, his eyes stone cold.

"Not anymore," he stated, and turned for the door. I couldn't stop him. I was so confused. I loved Riku. But Roxas and I... it just clicked between us! I didn't know what was going on. But I knew in my heart that I had just been dumped. I slowly made my way back to Roxas, and put on a fake smile. But Roxas was hiding his face, nervously.

"He was your boyfriend, wasn't he?" he asked, not looking at me. "I didn't know, Sora. I'm so sorry. Maybe I should just leave." He stood ubruptly, but I grabbed his arm.

"Don't go," I pleaded. "Stay with me. I want you to." We sat in awkward silence for a few minutes, until Roxas broke the silence.

"I know you're not in a good mood," he began. "But, I was thinking, um... maybe you could, ahem, you know- come over to my house, maybe... er, and stay over for a while, I think?" I thought of Riku again, but then Roxas lifted up his head. The stars seemed to shine brightly in his eyes. I saw my life in those eyes, and I knew that it was love. _True_ love. Just like that, I was absorbed by this new boy, and I had only known him for less then a day.

"Sure, I'll have sex with you," I agreed. He nearly choked on his water.

"But... I did- I didn't say a-anything about-"

"You're eyes said it all," I mused, staring at him. He swallowed hard, and blinked rapidly. His face took on a whole new shade of red, and it made him all the cuter! He was so shy!

The walk to his house was an interesting one. He clung to me tightly as we strolled down the midnight streets. I remembered that I usually was the one to cling to Riku. It was funny how the tables had turned, and I really liked it. But... why did I keep thinking about Riku? I shook my head violently to get him from my mind. Before I knew it, we were there. But, I wasn't expecting an apartment.

"My parents are out doing this family thing," he told me as he opened the door. "We just got here a few days ago. I'm kinda new to town. The locals said that the diner was a good place to go. I never expected to come back with a date!" We laughed as he led me through the rooms. He informed me that he demanded his parents get him his own seperate room. They gripped and groaned a little, but finally caved in. I wasn't complaining though!

Roxas was a little reluctant to get right to the action. He started making nervous small talk, and eventually convinced me to have some icecream with him. We took our seats at the table and I dished out the scoops. He excitedly grabbed some chocolate syrup and squirted it. To his surprise, none came out. He squeezed it again. Nothing...

"Give it here, you pussy!" I joked. I took my turn, but still nothing came out. "It must be empty," I concluded.

"No, there's a trick to it," Roxas objected. So, I tried again. With a grunt, I slammed the bottle down on the table, and chocolate syrup flew everywhere! Most of it landed directly on Roxas! "Eewww!" he complained.

"Hahaha!" I couldn't stop laughing. It was so comical! There he was, his once clean blonde hair dripping with chocolate sauce! What a sight to behold! "Well, we can't have you messy like that!" I giggled. "Come on, where's your shower. I insist on helping you clean up!" Roxas a little reluctant to shower with me, but I wasn't taking 'no' for an answer.

The hot water drenched us both as we stripped down and got into the tub. As tantalizingly as I possibly could, I scrubbed Roxas down. I heard him moan as I rubbed my bare hands on his smooth legs. He must shave, like I did. His hard abs tensed as I spilled body wash on his tan skin, and I drank up every lustful moan that escaped his lips. Soon, his body could no longer contain itself, and his erection started forming.

"S-s-sora," he stuttered. "I'm not used to this."

"Never done it with a guy before?" I asked, making my voice milky sweet.

"N-no," he stated bluntly. "I've n-never d-done it with anybody before!" He blushed and backed up against the shower wall. "I'm s-still a virgin..." It was hard to contain my gasp. It was always Riku that was the experienced one, and me the niave uke. Now it was the opposite. It was a sense of power that I had never felt before. An authority seemed to wash over me. Is this the way Riku always felt?

"Well then," I whispered, leaning in closer. "Just follow my lead. You're going to enjoy it!" I placed my lips on his for a small peck. It was like breaking a seal, because as I kissed him again, this time he joined in. I forced my tongue over his lips, begging for entrance. Roxas hesitantly let me in, his own tongue darting out to explore my mouth.

I was happy to notice that I was a little taller then Roxas. I placed my hands over his shoulder, pressing against the wall, creating a sort of barrier around him. He timidly drew into himself, and when I saw this, I couldn't help but laugh. This trully was his first time, ever! I repostitioned myself over him, running my hands down his sides, grabbing his ass. He twitched suddenly, but I calmed him down. "I have to break down these walls you're put up, Roxas," I murmured into his ear. "Else, we'll never get anywhere..."

He nodded, under my embrace, and let me hold him closer. "Just relax," I coaxed, softly. "You're way too tense." I began to play with his erect nipple, as Riku had done to me before. I laced my tongue around his neck, working my way down to his awaiting nipple. He inhaled sharply as I sucked on it, playing with it with my tongue. He twitched and squirmed beneath me, and I soon moved over to his neglected nipple, suckling that one as well.

"It's so good," he breathed down on me. "Is it always- aaahh! Always this good?"

I looked up at him, realising his captive flesh. With my hand, I reached down and started pumping his erect member. He winced and practically melted into my arms. "It can only get better," I said, licking my lips. I got down on my knees. Riku was always so quick to get to the climax. I wanted to draw this out for Roxas' sake. I got close and licked his abs, slowly making my way toward his crotch.

My mouth got right to his tip, and I knew he wanted it. His body language was practically screaming for it! I stayed there for a few moments, my hot breath hovering over his member's head. But, I gradually moved away, and he groaned in dismay. It was so fun playing with him! No wonder Riku loved it! I went past his member and nuzzled my nose into his legs. I licked and messaged his inner thigh, but kept a good distance away from his dick.

I practically latched onto his legs, rubbing my own shaft against his calf, kissing his knees with care. All the while, his moans and groans, deep sighs of delactation. It was maddening! I just wanted to grab him and take it all the way. But I knew the torture for me would be help Roxas in the end. Hey, it was his first time. I wanted it to be special!

Roxas melted under each of my soft touches. I got dangerously close to his member, but every time, I would move away without touching it. He began to quiver and shake, and I stood up to my full height and pulled him into another long, breathless kiss. My dick rubbed hotly against his thigh, and he began to pant. Even under the hot shower water, I could tell he was sweating.

"Please, Sora!" he gasped. "No more. It's torture! I want it so badly! Please, Sora!"

"You need to learn some patience, Roxas," I mused, pulling away, not touching him at all.

"Stop it!" he screamed! He opened his arms and clattered into me, full force. He bucked into my hips, his member hard and throbbing. He was on the very verge of coming.

"Not so shy, anymore, are you?" I whispered. He looked up to me with the most pained, yet content look I have ever seen. "Heh, okay," I granted. "Spread your legs a little bit, will you?" He did as I said, my name falling from his lips as he closed his eyes in ecstacy. With all the water around, I definately wouldn't need any lubricant, but I still had to prep him.

I placed my forefinger into his tight entrance. It was so moist and warm, I wanted to dig right in. But I had to control myself. Keep it slow. Draw it out. Make him squirm just a little bit more! I pushed my finger in and out, and he scrunched up his face at the awkward touch. Slowly, but surely, I put in a second finger, and scissored him wider.

But my pace was just a little too overwhelmingly slow for him. His arms shot down, and he gingerly started fingering himself, stretching himself out wider, and much faster then I had been going. I pulled away, amused at his rushed gesture. It was fun watching the boy finger himself with both hands. It was kinda like watching a dirty porno, actually. Finally, he had had enough. He pulled his entrance as wide as it could go, and looked up at me with lustful eyes.

"Inside!" he demanded through clenched teeth. "Now!"

"Hold on," I cooed. "Just a little longer, Roxas." He lurched at me and bucked into me again.

"No!" he screamed. "Too long! I want it now! Inside!" How could I resist that? I moved his hands away, and placed the tip of my member at his entrance, the pre-come already beading at my head. He moaned a long, low sigh as I sank into him. "Oh, GOD!" he screamed. "Yes! Yes! Yes!"

"You're a screamer, aren't you?" I pointed out, kissing him again, plunging in deeper.

"So good!" he shouted. "Deeper, Sora! Deeper! Oh, aaaaahhh! So hard! So gooooood-aaaaaaaahhhh!" At this point I started thrusting faster. Finesse and 'drawing it out' was over. Now was the time for some serious fast paced loving! "Faster Sora! So hot! Faster!" His pleas and moans, shouts and screams of both pain and pleasure all set me off. It was so good being seme for once. I could really get used to it.

Roxas came hard, bucking in time with my thrusts. His white semen fell on my chest, mingling with the sweat and shower water. He leaned back, screaming my name, that eventually drowned out to a low groan, and sex induced babbeling.

I felt myself tense up, and made one last push into Roxas' sweet, tight ass. I had no idea how great it felt, coming into someone else body. I could _really_ get used to this! I could feel my seed slide out and drain beneath Roxas, falling into the water below. "I can't believe I was a virgin for so long!" Roxas gasped as I slid my member out of him. "It was too good!"

"You're home late," my father commented as I walked through the door. "Were you at Riku's?" I winced at the mention of Riku's name. I opened my mouth to tell them both about what happened, and about Roxas. But the more I tought about it, the less I wanted to. I'd tell them tomorrow, after work. After I stopped feeling so horrible about it. But I couldn't deny, having sex with Roxas was one of the best things that happened to me in a while! I enjoyed it a lot, and couldn't wait for next time.

For the first time in forever, work flew by quickly. In no time, it was three o' clock, and time for me to go home.

I went through the front door, trying to work out in my head how I was going to explain everything. I heard voices from the kitchen and called out, "Mom? Dad?"

"In here, honey," came the reply. I walked through the door and stopped dead in my tracks.

"Roxas?!" I shouted. He looked up to me from his cup of water, his eyes wide in surprise and confusion.

"S-sora!" he stuttered.

"Oh?" my mother gawked. "I see you've already met your cousin, Roxas."


	4. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

**Good day people of It is I, Cinvxten. As many of you know, my fanfiction series has been going along splendidly.**

**Unfortunately, and I regret to inform you all, but...**

**I have lost interest in "Diary of a Victim"**

**Oh, dear Lord above, I can hear your anguish cries even now and-**

**wait...**

**Was that... was that someone cheering?!! Who the hell would cheer about something like this!!**

**Anyway, in the future, I may consider to continue this series, but as of right now,**

**I am putting it on indefinate hold.**

**But fear not, loyal fans! And -ahem- one not so loyal one **

**((I swear I'll hunt you down, Mr. I'm Gonna Cheer At Cinvxten!))**

**I am moving on to other fanfictions.**

**As of late, I have been stricken with a fever. And the only cure for this fever is...**

**Roxas X Sora Shonen-ai!!!!!!!**

**I absolutely adore this couple and I'm starting a series for**

**the two of them, dedicated to those two. In fact, I'm going to start it right now!**

**Although, this series will be considerably less... 'smutty'... **

**with 75 more cutesy!! **

**YAY!!**

**Okay, okay, I shall bore you no longer! Now... where is my shot gun... evil grin**


End file.
